Forever Frerard !
by MyChemsCupcake
Summary: High School Frerard, Is the best frerard, but this frerard has abit more then Just frerard, also has other in here, and a sad story to go with
1. Chapter 1

Frank

I sat in english, Doodling on my arm, "Mr. Iero, are you even lisening" the teacher shouted to me, "sorry, yes, im just, carry on" i reply, My mate Lyn-Z started laughing at me, "shh you" i mouthed to her, she pulled out her touge and went cross eyes, i burst out laughting, "!" he looked mad now "sorry" i went down in my chair and gave Lyn-Z my middle finger, "love you to" me whispers to me, the bell went i litarlly jumped of the chair and ran to the door "hiyah" Alica and Alex came to me, "hey guys, wheres jack?" i asked then Lyn-Z came out, "i hate you somtimes" i pusheds her softly "it was funny, he scared you" she hugged me, i get huggedd alot, 'coz im so small, "come on, lets go" alex smiled, starting to walk out the building, "Watch it!" some guy shouted at me, picking up his bag, he was the most beautiful person i had ever met, who was this angel "sorryy, i wasnt looking, im sorry" i stutterd, helping him put things back into his bag, "wow, your really good at drawing" i smiled at him, looking at a book that had fell out "thanks" he smiled then walked off "ooooohhhh, you like him" alica laughted, everyone knew i was gay, but not alot of people acsepted it, only my friends and half my family, my mum and dad split beause i was "shut up, he is cute but i dont even no his name" i blushed "awwww thats cute" Llyn-Z went on "see you later guys, im going out with jack later" alex smiled as he walked the other way "bye then, have fun" I shouted to him, "you two want to come over to mine for abit?" I asked, when they both got in my car "sure" they said at the same time,

when we got to mine i put on my Queen CD and made three coffees, the girls were always here so they didnt bother to use manners when my mum wasnt home, so when i came back into the living room, they was both lay aross the couchs looking for a film, "comfey?" Iaughted giving them there coffees "very, ok, have you ever talked to him before" Alica asked sitting up "OMG iforgot bout him, do you know his name?" Lyn-Z got up to "who" I knewwho they was on about, but i didnt want them to think i was thinking about hi, even tho i was "frank, we have know you for four years know,, we can tell when you lie, now, tell us, who is he" Lyn-Z Grinned "i have no clue, he is called gerard, he is in my ICT class, i have never talked to him before" i told them, Alica ran into the kitchen "what are you doing" i shouted in to her, "OMG you have ICT tomorrow!" she screamed comming back to us reading my planner "Fuck, Do i" i snached it form her hands "you have to talk to him" they both jumped on me "i cant, ill go all crushy, and what should i say" i asked wanting them to stop "just say, hi, im frank, im sorry for bumping into you yesterday, whats your name agine" alica told me, like she knew everything about crush talk "No, im not talking to him" i crossed me legs and my arms "if you wont" Lyn-Z gave me a evil smile "we will" alica did the same "you wouldnt" i stared at them "oh, but you know we would" they said at the same time "think about it frank, see you tomorrow" they laughted and leathed, what the hell was i going to do

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Sorry that the first chapter is so short, its the first one, but i promise they get better, and longer :D<br>also if your reading this, thanks for reading it, hope you like it, now, ill let you read on**

**Rosie x**


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard

I sat in my normal place in ICT, When that small kid who bumped into me yesterday came up to me "ermm, Hi, im frank, sorry for ermm, bumping into you, i ermm, whats your name agine" he kepts stuttering "im Gerard, loving you top by the way and its fine" i smiled to him, he was amazing, i never looked at a dude like this before, his eyes were beautiul, so big and a bright green, he was wearing a mifits shirt and black skinnies, "thanks, you mind if i sit here" he looked shy "ermm, sure" i was shocked, no body ever wanted to sit with me, "so, you like mifits, i love them, there once of my favort bands" I smiled at him "you smile is lovely" he whisperd, then he blushed "i didnt mean to say lovely, i ment its cute, funny, human, sorry" he stared stuttering agine, "you need to calm down, its alright, you know we have not lisend to anything she is saying and have no clue what we have to do" i laughed, "oh shit, ermm, say the laptop shut its self down and it tooka agies to come on agine, so we dont know what we have to do" he told me, then shouted the teacher over "yes" she smiled "hi, out laptop closed it slef down and only just came on so we dont know what we are doing" he smiled at her, he had one of thos cute smiles, that ones that if you had it you could get out of anything, "well, you have to pick a place in somewhere in the world, and do a projec on it, since you to have missed half of the lesson, you will have to do it together" she then walked away, "can i come to yours tonight then" I asked "i mean to do the project thing" i carried on "yeahh, sure, no problem" he blushed for about the thired time in the lesson, then the bell went, two girls were smiling and jumping at the door waving to frank, if that was his name, "i thinkthey want you" i told him, pointing at them "oh there just my mates, why dont you come have lunch with us" he asked "ok then, lead the way" this was the first time i had mate since the first yeah of high school

When we was sat down, the two girls were talking to frank, then two other boys came and sat down "hey jack, hey alex, this is gerard" frank smiled at them "hey gerard" alex winked at frank, "hi, im jack, this is alex" one of them smiled holding out his hand for he to shake "hi, im gerard" i replyed "sorry, we didnt even sat hi or anything, im Lyn-Z" one of them said then hugged me "im alica" she hugeed me to, i felt my face go red "sorry, were huggers" they both giddled, "its alright, i like hugs" i giggled back, then they winked at frank and whishperd somthing, he went bright red and looked at me, then smiled, "i have to go to my next lesson, ill see you later frankie" i hugged him and walked off, friends, i think i have mates

frank

all thought lunch, Lyn-Z and Alica kepts on asking me questions about what we was talking about, and then when he hugged me, i thought i was going to faint, "is he gay to?" they kept on asking when we walked out the school "OMG he is waiting at the car" they both screamed when we got outside "yeah, we have to do a project together, so he is comming to mine for abit to work on it" i told them "this is importent imformation frank, he ovs likes you back, he hugged you, gave you a nickname, and is going to your house to do a ""project"" face it, you have your first boyfriend" they both laughted "wait, i dont even no if he is gay yet, and it is a project and what nickname" i asked "frankie ! and also, we now have to walk home" they hugged me then ran off, slowly i walked to the car "hiyah, can i still come round" he asked "yeahh, sorry for the wait, i was talking to the girls" i blushed getting into the car, "its alright frankie" he got in to, when we got to the house, we sat down and just started talking, "so, what other bands do you like" he asked "i like loads, mostly rock bands, i have loads of CDs" i got up and put on my favort one by the smashing pumkins "i love this band" she shoutedd and started singing to the first song when the CD had finshed we was both tied, we had ben sreaming out the lyrics and dancing round the living room, standing on the couch annd everything, "wow, you have a really good singing voice" i smiled after we both got out breath back "thanks, i always wanted to make a band, me and my brother, he plays bass, he is amazing at it, we tried but needed some guitar to it" he told me "wait here" i shouted then ran up to my room, grabbing my guitar and comming back, "i play the guitar, i can help you with yours and your brothers band" i started play random chords on it "that would be amazing, we could be called somthing like, ermm, we can think of a name some other time" he smiled, He started singing to the songs i was playing, abit of mifits queen smashing pumkings, "oh shit, its 11:42" i shouted, when we both lay down, "oh crap, I have 7 miss calls of my mum, and 2 of mikey" gerard shouted, "can i stay here tonight, only bacuse its late and we live in jersey" he asked "sure, phone yor mum, ill make you a bed upstairs" i walked up and went into the spare roon, a room was already made up but i wanted him to share with me, I locked the spare room door, and ran back down, gerard was still on the phone, so i went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee, then gerard came in "its fine, i can stay" he smiled, "sorry, hope you dont mind, i cant find the spare bed, so you have to share with me, dont worry, i have a double sized bed, so there is room"I told him "its cool, i dont mind" he took the drink off me and we both walked upstairs, i walked into my room after getting dressed in my mums, gerard was stood there in just the pants i gave him, so he was shirtless, I think i stood there stairing for about three minutes "sorry, i was looking at you posters" do you want to be on a certen side" he smiled "no, i dont mind" he whisperd getting in "ok, well, sweet dreams frankie" he kissed the top of my head then went to sleep, i fell asleep about five minutes after him

Gerard

When I woke up, frankie was still sleeping, i had my arm around him and he was tucked up under me, he look so cute when he was sleeping, then he turned around and we was facing each other, "good morning boner boy" I whisperd to him "why you calling me boner boy" i asked, then i looked down, "shit" he put a pillow over it, "aww, am i really that bueatiful" i laughted "shhhh you" he went bright red "dont worry, i wont tell anyone, i know your gay, Lyn-O or Lyn-Z or what she called told me," i laughted at him, still lieing in the bed "so what if im gay, i still shouldnt get bonersof mates" he ground "but what if were not just mates" i whiperd getting out of the bed "what do you mean, not just mates" he asked, he stared going red agine "im going to tell you a secret now frankie, a secret i was ashamed oftill i met you" i smiled "go on" "im gay to" i whisperd in his ear, i was so close to him, i could hear his heart beat "really" he asked "does this prove it" i smiled then placed my lips on his, , i pressed hard aginest him, the i felt a little nuge on my mouth, his touge, i let it explore my mouch then he started walking still kissing me, we fell onto the bed, my hand tickled his back then stoped at the top of his boxers, "wait, to far, we only just kissed, only met each other yesterday, lets wait till we get to that stage ok" he smiled at me, i kissed the end of his nose, "ok baby, but, just so your clear, im not out yet, at the momneti enjoy the comfort of this closet, but i enjoy you poping in to see me in here ok" i smiled as we got up of then bed "ok, here, were going to be late" he kissed me one more time then walked out with his own clothes, i put the stuff on, it was ovs stuff he had bought that was to big for him, it was a black misfits shirt, a pair of black jeans with tiny daggers pointing up down the sides and a hoodie saying 'when i rock you roll'. I just finished getting dressed when frankie came back in, "hey, this might be a wired question but," i stopped "go on" he laughted "do you have any eyeliner" i asked him "thats all, yeahh on the desk" he pointed to it then started straighting his hair, i loved his hair, it was one of the thing i loved most about him, he had half black then the other side blonde, my hair was just a boring, long, gressy black, "your beautiful" frankie smiled then walked up to me, placing his clod lips on mine, when he kissed me it was pure magic, i never wanted it to end. "lets go" he took my hand and we ran down the stairs, grabbing out bags from the same place we put them yesterday and out the door "bye mum!" frank shouted throw the window then unlocked the car, "why are you rushing baby, we have a whole hour before first lesson" i reminded him "beause, some guys will be walking to school soon, and im not in the mood to be punched in the face today" he laughted "wait what, you get a daily beating, dont worry baby, they better stay on the other side of the street, or ill knock them motherfuckers out" i kissed his forehead then we began to drive


	3. Chapter 3

Lyn-Z

Me and Alice waited at the parking spot where frank always parked for 15 minuets "where do you think he is ?" i asked, "i have no clue he is never normally late, what if the twats got him to hard this time, or what if he has been shot, or what if.." Alica didnt finish "shut up, he is here now, i swear i would have been crying now if he didnt come then, wait, someones in the car with him" i shouted , everyone in the carpark looked at us "OMG its Gerard, and he is wearing franks hoodie, He stayed at his last night !" alica shouted to, we stepped out the way for them to park, then we both stuck our heads in the window "HEYYYYY GUYSSS!" we both shouted, frank could tell we was think what we was thinking, the first thing he said when he got out the car was ill tell you later whitch made us both even more giddy "so, did you finish your project gerard?" i asked him in a spy like way "emm, well, no, but also yes" he winked at frank who smiled back, "tell, tell, tell" alica screamed, "there is nothing to tell, and you really need to stop doing that£ frank hugged her, "but, there is somthing, and ill give you till the end of the day to tell me, or ill show gerard 'THE photo'" i grined at him, the photo was a pictre i took of frank when we was in second year, he had just came out and was wearing my mums dress and me and alica had done his make up "fine, ill think about it" franks eyes opened widly, then the bell went, "see you in english, guys" i smiled grabbing alica and funning to form room "cyaa" gerard laughted "so then, whats THE photo" he asked then i couldnt hear anything

Frank

The day went so long, it seemed like it would never stop, it was raining all day so we had to stay in classes so i didnt see gerard or any of the others, only Lyn-Z in english, she sat next to me because we had soe little old ladie as a suply and everyone sat anywhere, "so, you and gerard, whats happening" she asked as soon as she sat down "whats do you mean, nothing is happening, i just saw him walking this morning and gave him a lifed, thats all" i lied, i was never good at lieing, and Lyn-Z was my best mate, she could tell when i was and wasnt, "dont lie to me, you was late, he was wearing your favort hoodie, and he gets the bus from the other way, i do my research" she winked at me, crap, what should i say, gerard wasnt out yet, i could tell her, but would he mind, it was only Lyn-Z and she would find out soon anyway "nothing is happeing, it was late last night, so he stayed over, but not in my bed, and nothing els happend" i tryed to lie agine "fine, but i still dont belive you, i will get it out of one of you, trust me" she looked very scary when she said it, then we both just started texting others and lisening to our ipods, i was texting gerard, 'Lyn-Z keeps asking me questions about last night, but i cant say anything 'coz your still shy about it, what should i do' I sent it to him and he replyed not long after 'what have you said to her, bonner boy ;)' ass soon at i read the message my phone wasnt in my hands anyone, Lyn-Z had it, "bonner boy! OMG your going out, what does he mean, you have to tell me now" she laughted "give it me, and nothing, i just woke up this morning and i just, nothing, give me the phone" i tryed to get it off herr but she just laughted and held it above her head, "your to small frank, jump for it" he stood up now, this was the time where i was glad we was at the back but i dammed me size, "fine" i started jumping, then stood on the desk grabbed it out her had when somthing was sending, "oh shit!" i shouted really loaudly, "excuse me, what is your name" the old woman ask, "ermmm, its frank," i whisperd, everyone was looking at me "frank what" she asked, i felt myself go red, "frank iero miss, sorry" she turned aorund and wrote my name in big letters across the bored "now class, i want you to give me words that discribe your friend here, ill put one first" she drew a line coming from it and wrote, bad mouth, then everybody started laughting and started shouting out diffrent words, like fagg, emo, gay boy, miss then went red, but i didnt hear what she had to say, i felt a cold tear roll down my cheak so i ran out of the class, and out the door, "frank!" I heard Lyn-Z shouting after me, i got in my car and started it up "frank, where are you going?" she asked when she got to the car door, "i dont know, but im not staying here, after what just happend," i was crying loads now, "look, im sorry, let me come with you then" she got in the car and gave me a big hug, "shit, i still dont no what i sent" i grabbed my phone out my pocket and lookat at sent, "HOLY FUCKING HELL, i have forwarded that text to alica, and i have 7 of her asking what the fuck i mean" i put my head to on the wheel and Lyn-Z took my phone of me, "ill phone her, tell her it was me, whinding you up" she smiled "no, ill just tell you both later, come on, lets go" i drove out the school and down the road to the CD store, "i think, we need some CD for the party tonight" i smiled, wiping the last tear from my eyes "what party?" she asked grabbing some black veil brides and other stuff, "you, me, alica and gerard, were going to stay at miine tonight had have a amazing sleepover" i shouted at her and ran to the pay place, putting the CDs down "really, Ill text them now" she took out her phone and started to text, i looked at my phone, i had another text of alica and 3 of gerard, i read the ones of gerard first 'well, what did it say' 'Lyn-Z just told me you have ran out of school, are you ok baby' 'right, meet me at pulp in town, im out of school now, im worried' "pulp if just across the road" i said to myself, "so, why do you want to go in pulp, you dont need clothes" Lyn-Z asked confuzzed "gerard, gerard is waiting for me in there" i ran out the shop grabbing the payed for CDs and into pulp, i saw gerard looking at the badges "hey, whats up, i was so worried" without thinking he kissed me, pressing his cold, beautiful lips onto mine, "im fine, but you just kissed me" i whisperd to him "and" he looked confuzed as well now, then i pointed at Lyn-Z who had her mouth wide open "oh shit" gerard put his head onto my shoulders "I KNEW IT, you gay to, OMG wow" she just kept going wow and scream i knew it, "dont tell anyone Lyn-Z, please, im not out yet, im not ready" gerard smiled "can i tell alica tonight, at the sleepover, please" she smiled like a chesser cat "what sleepover" he asked we was sat in the car now, me and gerard in the front and Lyn- in the back "oh, me you, alica and lyn-Z are all staying at mine tonight, we just got some CDs and stuff, it will be awesome, but we just need to go back the hell for alica, we leaft her on her own" i remined them "ohh shit, ill phone her, telling her to way there for us" lyn-Z got out her phone agine and called alica "you dont mind staying with us do you" i asked gerars who looked shy "no, im fine, it will be fun" he held me hand while i was still driving and kissed me cheak "awwwww, i love gays" we heard Lyn-Z say when she got of the phone


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard

when we got to the school alica ran to the car and got in straight away, "thanks for leaving me guys, your all so loving" she said in a pissed of voice, "are we just, oh your staying at franks tonight with me and gerard, we have some CDs and we havd a secret" Lyn-Z just couldnt wait to tell her "wait till we get home first Lyn-Z" I asked "fine" she lay back, then they started talking to each other "we have somthing to tell you to as well when we get back" Alica Grinned "what" gerard asked "when we get home, and then you can tell me yours" she winked at him "fine" i turned back around and looked out the window, we was here, "beat you to the door" Lyn-Z shouted running up the path, then Alica ran and so did frankie, and me, frankie came last, Lyn-Z and alica got thee first i just stood there waiting for frankie, he gave the girls the keys so they was already in the house, "hurry up baby, its cold and still raining" i held out my hand for him, when we got in the house we heard giggling "what the hell," i laughted, when we walked in the kitchen, the gilrs were snogging, right there, "what the fuck!" frank shouted "and this is our secret, were together" Alica laughed pulling away from her 'girlfriend' "since when" he was shocked, i found it funny and just laughed "since about two weeks ago," Lyn-Z smiled, holding Alica hand "ok, now its your secret" alica remined us, I just srugged and pulled frankie toward me, putting out lips together, i loved kissing him, it was like i was in heven, i didnt want it to stop, but i needed oxygen, and so did frankie, "awwww, i knew it, anyway, but still, awwwww" alica smiled hugging us "this isnt akward at all" Lyn-Z laughted hugging us aswell "not one bit" i winked "come on, lets go watch a film or somthing" frankie took my hand and walked into the living room, "what you want to watch?" he asked "oh, me and alica recored this fiml the other day" Lyn-Z smiled snaching the remort of him "you recored a film, on my TV" frank laughted "well, were always here, we always do" she put on the film and cuddled up to alica who kissed the top of her head softly like they really was in love, i held frank in my arms and ran my finger throw his hair, he was so beautiful, and i was just, plain, who did I end up with such a amazing beautiful person, who loved me as much as i loved them, when the fim started, we watch carfully, some part the girls and frankie got scared, but i had saw it before, it was a vampire film, how they all came out at once but then one of them fell in love with a poor girl, who had no home at at the end he turned her into a vampire just to be with her, it was amazing but i loved it when frankie got scared because he would jump and hug me, hideing his face in my arms, "dont worry, vampires will never hurt you, i promise" i whisperd to him at the end, he looked up at me and smiled, kissing me softly, "I love gerard way" he whisperd back, "i love you to" i kissed him once more, "awww, your just so cute" the girls smiled at us "your not so bad yourself" i laughted at them "well, i should think we are" Lyn-Z kissed Alica on her lips but there kiss shortly turned into a snog, whitch turned into on top witch mad frank push them of the couch, witch made me laught "sorry, but i cant help myself, she is just to sexy" alica smiled gong to kiss Lyn-Z agine but frank sat in the middle of them, so they both kissed his cheaks, one each, he went bright red, after watching all the films from twilight we started having a pop corn fight when my phone started ringing "one sec, its mikey" I carried on laughting grabbing the phone "hey little bro" i laughted down the phone "hey, whats so funny?" he asked "nothing, nothing, just with frankie and the girls" "oh well, could you ask if i can come round, with ray, were so fucking bored and you sound like your haveing fun" he asked shyly "yeah sure, one sec, Hey Frankie, can my brother and his mate come round, pleasee" i asked putting puppy dogs eyes one "sure, if they down mine gays and lesbians throw popcorn at each othe" frankwas still throwing stuff at Lyn-Z and Alica who was hiding behind the TV "he said, they wouldnt mind, it will be hot" i told them what mikey said, "does he nowhere i live?" "yeahh, ill text him the adress" "ok, hurry up, im loseing badly on my own" frank was getting loads of chocolate egggsand popcorn thown at him "dont worry, ill save you" i tied a blanket around my neck like a cape and stood on the couch,grabbing a bagof skittle from the tabble then started throwing them at the girls "my hero" frankie smiled then kissing me pressing hard on my lips, this time he treated me by trasing his tought across my lips, i did back then i alowed his touge to explore the inside of my mouth, with thatwe fellto the floor, not removing our lips then the room was filled with "ermms" and "ok thens" when we looked up i saw mikey and his mate ray looking down at us, "sorry guys, thought that they wanted to come in, watch the show" Lyn-Z laughted "thanks" i throw my last skittle at her "so, when did you turn gay?" mikey asked sitting down, "agies, but im comfy in the closet, frankie just comes and visets when certin people are around" i reply, "Dude, i love your guitar" Ray shouted from upstair "i thought you was havin a piss?" frankie shouted back up, then we cold here music comming from franks bedroom, we all ran up and found ray playing tonight tonight by the smashing pumkins "wow, your good, wanna be in our non named, dont no if its really yet band" Me and frankie asked crossing out arms trying to look cool "sure, but instead of being non named annd not a band yet, why dont we become a band and get a name?" Ray smiled putting th guitar down "sure, but what name?" Mikey asked "who said you was in it" i winked at him, "me, you need a bass player" mikey pushed me gently "can we be in it!" Lyn-Z and alica screamed "yeahh, but do you play a instoment Lyn-Z? I know Alica plays drums, but do you" frankie asked her "well, im not bragging or anything but," she paused walking over to the bed "im amazingly good at playing the triangle" she looked sirius, the she went to sit down but missed the bed and landed on the floor "ow! mother fucking floor" she stood back up, we all started laughting loads "i mean a awesome intoment, like the bass, guitar, drums," frankied went on, helping her sit in the bed "well, whats gerard playing?" she asked looking at me "i sing" i told her "go on then, sing us a song" Alica said, passing him a hairbrush "what,i cant sing here, not now, what should i sing" i panect "make it up as you go along" frankie winked at me, picking up his guitar and started play a made up tune


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there thinking what to sing then starting going without thinking

_**there gonna clean up your look  
>with all the lies in the books<br>to make a citizan out of you  
>beause they sleep with a gun<br>and keep an eye on your son  
>so they can watch all the things you do<strong>_

I stood there shaking, "well, what you think" I finally asked, they all was looking at me "Oh my Gerard, your amazing, why was you scared, what was that song?" Lyn-Z shouted in her normal shouting way "I made it up as i went on, you think i was that good" I was shocked, I know Frankie said I was good but he would say I looked Sexy when i was full of dog crap and was wasted "No, not that good, Well better then amazing, your awesomely amazing" she went on "thanks" I hugged her, "dude, im your brother, i should know if you can sing or not, even if i havnt saw you all week" mikey winked at me "well, thats the band made up" Ray laughted "but i cant play anything, and gerard sings" Lyn-Z Sat On the floor looking up at us all "you can be our manger, play gigs when we know what were doing and shit" Alica smiled sitting next to her "Mangers get to pick what they wear aswell right" He smiled turned into a grin "as long as were not a gay right band that dress up in pink and baby blues" Mikey laughted "Aww, shame-" she sounded upset "-No, i have somthing els in mind, frank come with me" She grabbed frankie and pulled him into to bathroom, then came back out grabbing a shirt and some over stuff and went back in "what the hell, how does he have stuff that she wants us to wear" Ray asked Looking at the bathroom door "Alica, Pass me my make up bag" We heard Lyn-Z call from her, ""dressing room"" "im not wearing make up, thats a fact, a little bit of eyeliner and thats it for me" ray and mikey started moaning, "ALICA!" Lyn-Z called agine "sorry, here" she passed her a small black and purple bag with BVB on the side from frankies desk, Lyn-Z came out first "Ladie, Gentmen, and mikey" she winked at mikey who crossed his arms "i bring you, Frank in the bands new uniform" Frankie walked out, he had a white shirt on, with a bullet proof vest over it, a long red tie and black skinnies, his eyes were red with big black crosses over them, He looked Sexy "Wow" I whisperd "you look so bloody Hot" "thanks, but what you think of Frank" Lyn-Z Giggled "well you are hot, but frankie, you look fucking fuck able, i mean wow, your sexy" I pulled him to me placing my lips on him, i think as a thanks to the fuck able he aloud his tounge to tickled my lips, i let them enter and he explored the inside of my mouth, i did the same untill we heard mikey and Ray Coughting an akward cought "sorry, but, i just couldnt help myself" I kissed his neck working up towards his mouth agine then a pillow hit us in the face "Dude!" Frankie shouted "that bloody hurt, I have fucking teeth marks in my neck now" he giggle when he notied that i had bit him a little when the pillow hit us "yes so, i think gerard is a vampire to frank and likes it, ALOT, what bout you three, you like the desigh, but you can have a red shirt or not have a tie, be ait diffrent, but what you think"Lyn-Z asked Ray and mikey "its awesome, but i think you need to change franks alittle, you know, so gerard doesnt eat him everytime we go on or somthing" Ray looked at us akwardly "True, come on, lets go down now, your room gets boring after being in it so much" Alica Said Grabbing Lyn-Z hand and running down the stairs "yeah, you two go down, im just gunna wipe off this make up, get something comfy on" Frankie said walking back into the bathroom "ill wait here with him" I winked at them "right, you to in a bedroom together, i dont want to watch, see you down there" mikey walked out, Followed by Ray, I turned round to talk to frank when he walked out the bathroom, with only his boxers on "I blame you for this" i grabbed his hand pulling him close to me "for what" he asked, I pulled him even closer "oh, for That" he looked down "well, i blame you for what your blaming me for" he whisperd into my ear then kissed my neck, slowly going up, onto my chin, then my lips, he pressed hard aganst them, pushing me back onto the bed, i pulled of my shirt, still kissing him, then, i felt his cold hand on my back, making my spine tingle, untill his hands stopped at my jeans, I filped him over so i was on top "Are you sure?" i asked "im posative" he giggle then pulled at my jeans untill they was somewhere on the floor, i started moving my hips, i was in heven, i wanted this so much and now it was happening, while my brother and our three mates down stairs waiting for us, but i didnt care, i moaned at the feeling, frankies lips moved away from mine, and went back onto my neck, but he wasnt kissing, he was sucking, i let out another moan, whitch made him giggle, his tounge ticked my neck, then onto my chest then, the top of my boxers, "frankie, please, f-f-frankiiee," i moaned "why? I enjoy teasing you" he giggled, he carried on kissing my cheast, still moving his hips, he flipped me over, so he was ontop agine "im in control Gerard Way, I can tease all night" he whisperd into my ear, "not for long" i kissed him, letting my tough explore all of his mouth untill i was ontop agine, he wrapped his arms around my neck, letting me do what i wished, but before i could, "Guys come on, were odring pizza" Lyn-Z and Alica came inm they started at us for about two minuets then clapsed onto the floor laughting so much, they both went red "oh shit" Frankie giggle, pulling the blanket over us both, "guys, What the fuck, hurry up" mikey and Ray came up as well, "Woah, ermm, im going back down, and going to try and get this out of my head before i sleep" Ray Just walked out, "ermm, yeah, what he said" mikey followed, still looking at us, the girls still on the floor, and while we was just sat there, i felt somthing warm on my, 'Friend' I moaned outload, then the girls laughted even more, frankie was giggling as well now, but he kept on moving his fingers across it, softly, making me jizz and moan even more, "frankiiee, Please stop" I asked "ok, i think thats anought" he laughted "untill they leave" he whisperd, witch made me moan one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank

When We was both dressed and down stairs, thats when the akward stairs began "may I ask, WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU DOING?" Mikey asked like he was out dad and just walked in on his twelve year old daughter have sex with a 27 year old hobo, "erm, i was fucking my boyfriend, why, what did it look like" gerard reply "whyy, its wired, im trying to deal with this but its hard and then all four of us walk in, and your having sex, BLOODY SEX, WITH A BOY, WHEN YOUR A BOY, gerard your my brother, i just find it wired" mikey started screaming at him "well, im never sorry that i thought that you wouldnt mind, sorry for trusting you, sorry for being your disapointing Gay brother" he started crying then stormed out the house, "gerard, im sorry, Come back" mikey stood up, "ill go, Alica, Lyn-Z calm himn down" i ran out the house looking for gerard but he wasnt in sight, "Gerard!" i screamed, running up the street, i could hear crying from the forset at the back of houses, i always scared to go in there, Lyn-Z and alica and are old mate Jack would always tell storys about what was in there, but gerard was in there, i hoped he was and i loved him and needed to find him "gerard? are you in hear?" i shouted walking thought the trees, i saw a man stood farer in the trees, i couldnt tell if it was gerard or not so i ran to him "gerard, is that you, its ok, mik-" i stopped talking when the man stood up, he has a gun in his hand and blood all over him "Gee" i whisperd "what do you want" the man asked "i was, i was just looking for, for my boyfriend, ha-haa-have you saw him" i asked, trying not to cry "your boyfriend, your gay, well kid, im not a fan of gays, to be honest, i dont likt straight people eather, so even if you wasnt, imgoing to kill you anyway" he laughted, i started running but he was faster, he grabbed my leg picking me up "no need to run, it will be fast, and nobody will ever find you" he carried on laughting "GERARD!" i screamed hoping he would hear me "shhhh, nobody is here, nobody can hear you, sorry kid, its over" he throw me at a tree and kicked my head, i felt the cold red blood dripping down,"please, i wont tell anyone your here, please just let me go" i cried, "sorry, cant, you might be lieing" he picked me up and throw me at another tree "well, if your going to kill me, if you see anyone tell them my last words were I love Gerard Way" i whisperd, "sure, ill do that for you" blodd was going into my eyes but i couldnt move to wipe it away, all i could see was a gun pointing at me "FRANKIE!" i heard gerard scream then a load bang,

Was I dead? Was gerard dead ? I woke up in my room, my mum sat on the end of my bed crying, Lyn-Z and Alica was asleep on the chair in the corner, Gerard wasnt here, "GERARD! mum, where is he" i tryed to get up but it hurt to much "dont move baby, and gerard is alright, he is in jail, im so sorry" My mum told me "jail, why is he in jail, what did he do, i need to see him" i tryed to get up, ignoring the pain "you cant, he mureded a man in the forest, he said that he was going to kill you, said that he was just saving your life, but he took it to far, the man is not dead" Lyn-Z told me, waking up "where mikey, and ray, and he shouldnt be there beause of me" I limped out my room "Frankie, come back" alica Shouted "DONT CALL ME THAT, ONLY GERARD CALLS ME THAT, NO ONE ELS OK! JUST PISS OFF" I screamed, she knew i didnt mean it but she still looked hurt "Im going to get gee, he needs to be here with me" i told them "baby, he is only in for a month, because it was clast of a self defence, also, his uncle was one of the police there, but you cant tell them that" My mum brought me back into bed "can i still vist him?" I asked "yes, you can go down later, but you just need to rest, and calm down" She kissed the top of my head and walked out "Watch him for me please girls" she smiled at Lyn-Z and Alica who was now sat on my bed "im sorry for shouting, im just shocked" I hugged Alica "its ok, and mikey and ray are comming round later, there at the prison now talking with gerard, they made up yesterday but want to see if your ok" Lyn-Z smiled getting under the covers next to me "yesterday, wait, when did this all happen?" I was so confuzed my head was spinning, last i could remember is running out after gerard, mikey had been shouting at him about somthing "frank, it happend three days ago, you was really fucked up" Alica got on the other side of me "WHAT? No i need to talk to gerard, he will be worried about me" I started crying "shhh, its ok, we went to see him told him you was fine, just really fucked up and you will come and see him as soon your able to walk, he has a message for you tho" Alica Carried on, stroking my face like i was a five year old not sleeping "what did he say?" i asked, still crying "he said he love you and hes so sorry he didnt get there earlyer, he is so upset, he thinks its all his falt your hurt, he also gave you this" Lyn-Z smiled then kissed the top of my head, "but his was for your lips" "can we go now, please" i begged them "well, get a shower, get dressed, have somthing to eat then we will go, but you need to no, your mums going to have to help you shower, or us" Alica giggled at the last bit "this is going to sound wired, but can you guys, i cant let my mum, she will see my tattoo" I remined them "we knew you would say us" Lyn-Z giggled "come on then, ill go tell your mum, good job your gay and were lez" Alica winked "does my mum now bout you" "yeah, she walked in the other night and we was kissing and mikey and ray was asleep, you should have saw her face" Lyn-Z laughted "right, i wish i could, coz i would be like this if we was still there" I felt a tear roll down my face agine "come on, fast your clean and feed, faster we can see him" Alica smiled then she ran down stairs, Lyn-Z took me to the bathroom and helped me undress myself "your right, this is wired" She laughted, i winked at her, then Alica came in "woah, I can pitcher it now, gerard kissing all your bruses better, laying on your bed, rose pettels and everything then, we all come in agine" she laughted sitting on the toilet seat, i was in the shower washing myself, they was only there incase i fell or somthing

After I was clean and finished my breakfast i was in my car with the girls, Lyn-Z wouldnt let me drive so i had to sit in the passanger seat whitch i didnt enjoy not being able to drive my own car, when we got the the prison, i felt my heart pounding aganst my cheast, "Hello, were here to see a Gerard Way please"Lyn-Z smiled to the police "sure, you have one hour, cell 4" she pointed at a big grey door,we walked thougth holding hands then i saw gerard beautiful face, he was sat at a small table "Frankie, oh frankie, im so sorry, please forgive me, i never ment to kill him, i just wanted him to stop touching you" he started crying, "its fine, im promise, theres nothing to be sorry about, i love you more now then i did, you saved my life, did you think of it that way" I smiled pressing hard onto his lips "im still sorry, if i hadnt got there faster I-" I kissed him agine, "please stop, you saved my life, you didnt no what was happening to me, if you want to blame someone, blame god, not yourself" I hugged him then sat down "I love you frankie Iero, with all my heart" he smiled "awww, your just perfect" Alica and Lyn-Z smiled, i forgot that they was here to "hi girls, how are you" gerard smiled "well, preety good, giving frank a shower and helping him get dressed was the highlight of the day" Lyn-Z giggled, I blushed "would have been the highlight of my week" Gerard laughted with them, I blushed even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard

It was good to see frankie, i was so worried about him, after what happend i carried him back to the house when i phoned an ambulance for him the police came aswell, bad idea, they found the mother fucker in the forest, well they didnt find him, they found his batterd corps, "shit" was all i could say, they took me in for questioning and i didnt get to seee frankie, he only woke up this morning, Lyn-Z and Alica had to help him shower and get him dressed, there our best mates so i wasnt botherd, but i was borthed that he was hurt so much that he needed the help, We talked and talked didnt even see the time, it was like they was only here for 15 minuets, "we'll come back tomorrow, we promise, right after school, and ill have Lyn-Z Alica, Alex and Jack, maby Mikey and Ray, i promise, and ill be thinking about you, I love you" he kissed me softy and waved "I love you to" I mouthed to him and blew him a kiss, i was still worried, i knew he had all the guys and the girls, but still, i wasnt there, he has been fine while i havnt nown him, its just like then, apart its all over the news that 'Young school boy Frank Iero was saved by _**BOYFRIEND**_Gerard Way, Who Killed a man saving him' thanks to this, looked like my closet burned down and i had to leave, even if i was fine in there.

I was lay on the hard cell bed, luckely because i was a kid i got my own cell, i was in a adults jail beause they wanted me to be far from young boys, because im gay another thing that makes me wish i wansnt, but i loved frank, so i didnt care, i started thinking about the convos me and frank had then, i remember that he got a daily beating, "OH SHIT" I shouted, "Mr. Way, are you ok?" one of the police asked "yeah, i just, i remember i havnt finished a project, and im in here, and what will i do about school work?" i didnt really care about work, i knew what i was going to be when i was older, i was going to be a comic writer, i loved drawing, but i could also be in this band we was talking about, at least i could think about names and songs while in here, "well, everyday starting monday, a woman is going to come and teach you, so your not behind" He told me "oh, thanks, erm, do you have a pencil and paper please" I asked agine "what for?" why did he need to know, what would i do, break out with it, "so i can draw sir, should i call you sir?" "you may call me sir if you wish, or bob, or P.C. Byrar, ill go get you some now Mr. Way" he went to walk "you can call me gerard, or Gee is you want" I smiled "ok Gerard, ill be right back with some paper"

I lay down agine, all I could think about was frankie and school, Lyn-Z told me that her and Alica would never leave him only for lessons, that they will be outside his door after every lesson and will walk him to the next and drive him home and to school, so i had nothing to worrie about, only that they arnt that stronge and they can get hurt to, I started crying to myself, i was never like this, untill i met frankie i was fine, i wouldnt cry, wouldnt care about anyone, but that was because i had nobody to care about, i know had these to amazing girls as best mates and a sex god boyfriend who i lved so much, and because of me, frankie was hurt and they was all in danger "gerard, i have your paper, i also got a book for you, its called three tales of Chemical romance, it looks good, anyway, i have to go, Goodbye Sir" he put the book and paper and the pencils on the floor of my cell then lefted, I picked up the book and started reading the front, Tales of chemical romance, Three chemical romance, I started mixing up the title, it was good, it was really good, but i couldnt make it perfect, The Chemical Romance, Just chemical Romance "MY GOD!" i heard someone shouting My God romance, My god chemical, My Chemical Romance,

THAT WAS IT!, _My Chemical Romance_, the name for the band, i picked up the paper and pencil and started drawing the name out, in diffrent ways, After a while of writing it out, i worte it all in lower case but put the M Big for the Romance and the Chemical so it was the same M "perfect" I smiled to myself, i couldnt wait to show frankie tomorrow, then i started crying agine, oh frankie, I love you so much, it hurts, I started drawing him on the paper, when i finished it looked just like him, my best work, i drew him with his band make up on, i didnt leave out one pircing or his scorpian on his neck, in the corner or the paper i wrote,

_the owner of my heart, Frankie Antoney Iero x _

"come on boys, Lights out" one of the higher up police then bob shouted down the cells "night frankie" I kissed the drawing of his and fell asleep on the horrible hard bed


	8. Chapter 8

Frank

When we got home i wasnt in the mood for talking, eating, or breathing, "im going bed, ill see you tomorrow" i crawled up the stairs and into my room, taking all my things of apart from my boxers, i grabbed my phone then sat on the bed, i think i was looking at my phone for a whole hour nearly, my wallpaper was me and gerard kissing when i had the band outfit on, Alica took it, but i didnt mind, i love the pic, "franklin, you ok, can we come in" I heard the girls at the door "sure, as long as you dont call me franklin" I fake smiled, i wanted to be alone, but i didnt want to be nasty, i already shouted at Alica, "where you two been anyway, i heard you follow me up, but you didnt go back down" i asked them, Alica went red, but Lyn-Z just winked at me "its a secret" I saw her put the key to the spare room in her pocket "you just got off with each other and are going to be sharing a bed with me, you better have carlmed down, im staying in the middle" I giggled "aww, but that bed was to small" Alica kissed my cheak in a joking way "yes well, gerard jizzed all over this bed, we have to stay in it" Lyn-Z Reminded me "yes but that was three days ago, and i would have cleaned it all up now, i move in my sleep" We all started giggling, "what about that bit" They giggled pointing at a tiny bit of white stuff on the sheets "ill clean it up now" i licked the spot of jizz making them laugh more "and now, you shall know, you will never walk in on me giving him a blow job" I spat drinking the water of the desk, that made them laught more "well, im tired, going to sleep, goodnight" I hid my head under the pillows but Alica took them away "frankie, are you ok about school tomorrow, people are evil now, and adter whats happend, im just scared for you" "first, dont call me frankie, only gerard calls me that, and second, i dont give to shits about what people think, i love gerard, he saved my life, what are they going to do that can hurt me more then i already am?" I reply, reying not to cry, i know how they would but i didnt want to think about it "you know how much they can, and its not just that frank, Jack and Alex phoned saying its all over allready, think of it like this, gerard killed a man, people say it wasnt for you, he killed him because he is a phyco, also, he didnt want people to know about him being gay, and he couldnt even say he wasnt, me and Lyn-Z, we was fine loving each other with just our best mates, but now, the whloe school are calling us aswell, jack and alex, there getting involed because there mates to two gays and two lesbains, people are saying they are bi, mikey and ray, they saw and was involed in half of it, mikey is being shouted at for starting it by shouting at gerard, its not just you involed with this frank, its all of us" She went on and on about all of our friends, "fine, what you want to do tomorrow then, i cant go see gerard till four so what you want to do ill then" I spoke into the pillow "lets go town or somthing, like we used to, just the three of us, three best mates, before all this happend" Lyn-Z whisperd, Stroking my hair, "ok, we'll go to town, but im going sleep now, dont let me wake up and find you both snogging, alright" I sat up, kissed bother there head then i was out

Lyn-Z

I was scared for him, he was going to be like this for a whole month, and after that, gerard would be back and that will make things worse in school, "what we going to do, we cant go town everyday instead of going school" Alica Whisperd over to me "i know, just tomorrow, then we'll go to school, but we have to be there, every lesson, one of us, me you, mikey or ray, even jack or alex, we cant leave him, not once" I whisperd back "ok, I love you, your amazing" she kissed me softly on the lips until frank moved, she was leaning over him "shit, i think i hurt him" she leaned back and stroked him face "no wonder gerard loves him so much, he is so cute" I giggle whisperd "i know, but your cuter, you should see yourself when you asleep" she winker at me, leaned over frank more carfully and kissed me pressing hard on my lips, then i felt the bed lower, she was crawling over him, kneeling above me, "what are you doing?" I laughted "i wasnt going to let frank be in the middle, i own the middle" she looked at me lick she ment it "your beautiful" i smiled wrapping my arms around her neck holding her close to me, not letting our lips part, it was magic, it was way beond those disnt movies, fireworks and shooting stars, this felt more beautiful, "i told you not to wake me up with your snogging" We heard a angry voice whisper "sorry frank, didnt mean to wake you, we'll sleep now" Alica got of the top of me and lay with my arm still wrapped around her, "sweet dreams" i kissed her one more time untill i was sleeping myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank

I was the first to wake up, i got out the bed and grabbed my camera, taking a photo of Lyn-Z and Alica, Lyn-Z had her leg wrapperd around alica and Alica's head was sitting perfectly under Lyn-Z in her neck, they looked so peacful, but also very cute, since they was my best mates, i was aloud to draw on them, i got my old eye liner, the one i didn use anymore and draw cat wiskers on alica and cloured in her eyebrows so it was just the one and gave Lyn-Z a tash and a beard, taking another photo of them, the flash went off whitch made them both jump, Lyn-Z fell out the bed, "morning Girlys" I smiled putting down the camera "why did you have that?" they both asked getting back onto the bed, "oh no reson, just taking a lovvly pic of you both, i think you look amazing" I laughted, then they both looked at each other and started laughing to, "wait, what do i look like?" Alica ran into the bathroom "Oh my... GERARD!" she screamed "gerard? why you say gerard" Lyn-Z asked like she forgoten everything "it was the first thing that came to my head, i didnt want to say God, dont ask whyy" She came back out whipping her face, "Im just going to ger dressed, meet you downn stairs" I grabbed the clothes of my chair and went into the bathroom, I had my new black skinnies, a slipnotshirt and my Iron maden hoodie, Lyn-Zs make up was still in here so i got out her eyeliner and put a tiny bit on, then i saw the red eye stuff she put on my, "maby, alittle" I smiled to myself putting the stuff on my eyes like she had for the band, "franklin, hurry up, i need a shower" I heard one of them bangging on the door "right, im going to make a coffee and some food, see you when your shinny and clean" I Smiled hoping she would see my eyes "you fail at putting this on" she laughted getting the eye shadow back out and rubbing it around my eyes "much better, and make me a coffee and somthing non veggie for when i come down" She slammed the door shut "poor little piggies!" I shouted into her then looked at Alica, she was all dressed and was putting on her make up, "do it down stairs, im not making her bacon, the smell knocks me sick" I grabbed Alica hand and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "ohhhhhhhh, a note, for us" I giggled picking up the small peace of paper from the table

_Dear Frank and girls  
>i'll be at work all day so if you need me phone my work phone<br>also, if you need anything theres £50 in the cupbored, dont spend it all  
><em>_Love your mother  
>p.s. you girls praticly live here so i count as your mother to ;)<em>

"well then sis, i think we have the money for town" I passed her the note and put on the kettle, "how lovely our mother is, does she not no us, we are going to be spending all of it" Alica giggled putting on her mascara, "coffee for you, coffee for me and she can pour her own when she is all clean" I passed Alica the coffee, then started singing "i like my coffee black just like my metal" I was in a happy mood this morning, but i didnt know whyy, most people would think i would be really depressed, my boyfriend just got put in jail for a month for killing someone trying to save me, but i was smily, i got to see him later, and was going town with my to best mates with £50 of my mum and i had some money from somewhere, "All clean?" I asked Lny-Z passing her a coffee, "yep im sqeaky clean, go on, rub me" That made us laught "rub you, sounds abit..." Alica giggled "buyt of well" then started rubbing her hands "Yep your all shinning and clean" After we had our coffees, done our hair, we got in the car "why can I drive, im perfectly fine" I moaned getting in the back "i promise gee that i would, he doesnt trust you, he thinks you might hurt yourself even more" Alica turned round to faceing me, "but im fine, im more then fine, im great, so im going to drive back" I told her, "mmm, how about, no, your not, unless all your "its my car, so i should be driving, or sitting In The Front Seat" I pulled out my touge and slid down the chair, "look, where here now, lets go shop till we drop ok" Alica giggled running out the car "where you wanna go first?" LynZ asked "stupid question" We ran across the roads and into Pulp, they had a new floor, so it was 3 storys high now, "Oh My Gerard!" Alikca screamed her face went red and her mouth went into a magga grin "is that ytour new thing now, Oh my gerard, and what" Lyn-Z Smiled looking at the poster Alica was "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" They both grabbed my hands before i could even look at what the Oh My's where about "OH FUCKING FUCKABLE HELL, BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" we all screamed when we came through the doors "Yes, there giving out the new CD and signing them, Would you like to buy it, all proceds go to charaty" A woman Smiled at us "I dont care where the fuck the money goes, give me two" I shouted grabbing the CDs and running to the table they was sat at "Hi, your name" Andy smiled taking the CD from me "my Name, its Frank, and can you write Gerard on this one please" i was so fuckng high, Stupid Oxygen, "sure kid, whos gerard, your mate?" He asked signing them "well, hes my boyfriend, but he is in love with you, and your music, like me, wow, i cant belive im talking to you" I was talking so fast it was hard to understand what i was saying "oh well, Tell him i said hi and that he is a luckey guy to have such a hot boyfriend" Andy winked at me, I blushed "T-t-thanks," i stutterd "fffrrraaankkkk, ASHELY SAID IM HOT, HE SAID IF I WAS OLDER HE WOULD SO DATE ME!" Lyn-Z screamed running up to me, I was still talking to Andy "and he wasnt wrong, Hi, im Andy" he held out his hand for her to shake, "HOLLY FUCKING HELL" She screamed "can i have a piture with you, please" she grinned, then Alica came running to us "yeah, exsue, me can you take this please" he smiled standing up "Yeah, thats kinda what im here for" some ladie yawned snaching the camera "thank the lord i brought you today" I Laughted putting the camrea in my bag "you guys are cool, here take these, oh and one for your boyfriend" He pulled out four tickets and backstage passes from under the table "OH MY GERARD!" we all screamed then hugged him "anytime kids, see you soon" he laughed then we walked out screamed to Knifes and Pens that came on through the hole shop. "Best, Day, Ever!" I wrapped my arms around both there necks and carried on singing


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard

This was Torcher, I had this wirdo Woman Having to come in and teach me, till the end of the month, but i didnt even get weekends of "sorry kid, but you shouldnt have murded that man, what did he ever do to you-" What did he do to me, he fretend to kill the person i loved, and nearly killed him by punching him and throwing him at trees! "-anyway, ill be back later, i need to talk to you about what you did, so, the rest of the time your in here, mornings starting at 8:30am, i will come in and teach you lessons, then at 1:10 you have to go in and eat then at 2:15 ill be here waiting for you for your one to one talking setion, okie dokie then, see you later" She smiled at me then walked out the cell and down the hall, the other guys in here started wisling at her and shouted come on baby you want this, "luckey man, getting that in your cell, bet you is buzzing mate" the guy next to me winked "no, i dont even need her, im fine, oh also, im not your mate" I walked over to my bed and lay there, looking at my drawing of frankie "terarddddddddd" the guy across from us shouted to him "ermm, SHUT UP" he shouted "what you going to do fat arse, sit on me, oh wait your locked up like the rest of us" thick head number 2 shouted, thick head number one gave him his two fingers then sat on his bed, i watched as a tear rolled down his face, i felt sorry for him then, he looked as scared as me "what you lookin at, Quir" he spart at me, i looked away, well that was my pitty gone,

Frank

When we got back to mine, i pulled of my hoodie and put all the bags on the table "you think the guys will like the outfits we got for the band?" Lyn-Z smiled looking in them "yeahh, there awesome, you want a coffee" i asked "sure, Should we call them over, try them on, we could take pics and show gerard later" Alica smiled sitting on the kitchen table with the bags "yeahh, you phone, ill brew up" I turned to the kettle, oh gerard, i missed him so much, i still had three hours before we could go see him, i felt horrible now, he was in jail and i was in town meeting our favort band, buying band clothes and having a amazing time, "there on there way now-" Alica stopped talking when she noticed i had a tear, even if i tryed to hide "franklin, are you alright?" she wrapped you warm arms around me "im fine, i just, gee is is prisonn and were here, having the best time, like were not arse, i just miss him loads and its been one day to me" i started crying more then Lyn-Z came to me aswell "aww frank babe, gerard would want you to be happy, he wouldnt want you sat in your room deprested for a month, anyway, we got him thing, we got him a outfit for the band, that picture of you and him blown up, and BVBs new CD signed by Andy AND we got conset tickets and backstage passes, and its a week after he is let out" She smiled huggling me to "i love you guys, your amazing at making me not breath, but that doesnt mean i dont enjoy it" I hugged back, drying my face with the sleve of my jacket, then the doorbell rang "ill get it, you make to more coffees" Lyn-Z shouted half way to the door, i turned back to the kettel, pouring the hot water into to cups that already had the beans in,"frank, i know how much you love gerard, and how much he loves you but, what do you feel when you look at hi, or when your lips touch?" Alica whisperd, so Lyn-Z and the boys didnt hear "it feels amazing, like were the only to people on the earth, when we kiss, i dont want it to stop, like were walking on water, why?" I smiled, just thinking about it made we get butterflys "i love Lyn-Z but for her its all Sex, Sex, hug, Sex, see you, go school Sex, i dont even no if she loves me, or if she just wants someone to fuck" I looked at alica, she tryed to hide her face but i noticed a single tear roll down her face, i whiped it away "ali, i love you, how could you even think that i only wanted sex" II heard Lyn-Z shout from the kitchen door "Lyn-Z, i just, im sorry, but thats all we do, is fuck each other, you havnt even told me you love me, and acted like you ment it, there just words, we never just hug and lie together or anything" Alica was cryin as much as I was when i found out what had happend "guys, whats happend" Mikey asked "nothing, were just, i dont feel well, frank will show you the clothes, im going home" Lyn-Z Kissed Alica then ran out thef ront door, i looked out the window to her and sawshe took my car, but i didnt mind, she was hurt, I went back into the kitchen to find mikey hugging Alica and Ray drinking the coffee "mikey, can i just talk to her, then we can get this fastion show started" I winked at him then took Alica hand and pulled her into the living room "are you ok?" I asked her, cearfully whiping her tear from her cheak "Yeah, i just, i didnt mean for her to hear us, i just wanted to no, what it felt like to you, i know she loves me, she just doesnt show it" She put her head onto my should and cryed "shh, let it out, its okk baby girl" I kissed her head then she stopped crying "i dont feel like were as close as we was, i mean, we was three best mates, with Alex and Jack with us, we did everything together, I told Lyn-Z I loved her first, on the way home from being here, and she told me she loved me back, we went back to hers and we had Sex, Straight away, i not saying i didnt like it, im saying thats all we do, and you and gerard, you look so in love, you hug each other and sit in his arms, but kiss softly but Lyn-Z is i hugged her, she sould let her nails tickle my back or run her finger through my hair, if i sat with her, she would ddo the same, put her hands and my chest, and i havent even kissed her, it always turns into her tounge tracing my lips then the inside of my mouth" she let it all out, didnt care what she was telling me "do you want me to tell them to go, me and you, have a talk, somthing like that" I asked kissing the top of my head "no, ill phone Lyn-Z telling her im sorry, then we can show them, get out the cloths and make up honey" She laughed, i could tell it was fake, she still was hurting "ok" I walked back into the kitchen


	11. Chapter 11

Lyn-Z

I hurt, my heart hurt loads, she didnt think i loved her, i love her with all of my heart, but at the moment my heart felt like it had been wripped it two, but i still loved her, i pulled over, i had took franks car, but i was crying so much that i couldnt see where i was going, I was dizzy, didnt even no where i was, I sat there, crying, i could hear my heart thumping aginst my cheast, i also i heard a small buzzing noise in my bag, i just ignored it, i couldnt talk, i could hardly breath, why was it hurting so bad, she didnt think i loved her, that i just wanted, Sex, but it still shouldnt hurt like this, my phone was buzzing agine, but i still could move or speak, I felt like she slapped me, told me it was a lie, that she felt nothing then told me to piss of, but then there was a diffrent pain as well as my heart breaking, a pain that would come if i had been shot

I should feel this bad for somthing like that, what if it was somthing els, what had happend that could make this pain, it had nothing to with frank, he was my brother so i didnt love him or anythig wirde like that, gerard, we saw everyday in jail but i didnt even no him that well to hurt this much over hi, jack and alex, saw them before they was fine, my mum, died to years ago, but i was over that pain, i missed her, but i had delt with the pain form her death, losing her fight, with the bitch of illness, _cancer,_ my dad, i saw him this morning, he was happy like every morning,

I sharp pain flashed into my stomarch, i wanted to die, get it to stop, i felt somthing cold and wet, roll onto my lips, i put my finger to it, _blood,_ my nose was bleeding, my heart was aching, my head thumping to in my ears, like my heart was in my head not my chest, then a bright light stopped infront of the car, a dark figure got out and walked to me "exsuce me miss" i heard a man speek, i tryed to move to open the door or window but i couldnt, "hello, your not aloud to park here, are you ok" i heard him speak once more, then the door was open and i cryed more and more "oh my lord, hello miss, i need to get you to a doctor, whats your name?" he asked leaning over trying to undo my seat belt, "i-i-t-t-s Lyn-Z" i stuterd i hurt so bad, i was screaming at the pain "miss, you nose is bleeding badly, both are full of blood, your sweating and look like your in all sorts of diffrent pain, miss im going to carry you to my car, but dont be scared, im a police, i wont hurt you, but we need to get you sorted out" he told me then i felt to clod hands picking up my body, i screamed at the pain, "m-m-my b-b-bag, th-ee Car" I tryed to et him to get my stuff "ill order somone to come and get you car miss, but right no you need to be at a hospital, are you prengant?" he asked placing me down on the back seat of the car "n-n-no, m-my gi-gi-girlfriend, w-w-we had a-" i could say anymore, "ill get you bag, see if you have a phone" He leafted then came right back, he had my phone in his hand, "is Alica your girlfriend miss, miss, Oh my lord, Lyn-Z talk" i heard him shouting, "y-y-yes" I stutterd, my eyes closed and i could only she black but i could hear everything, my heart, the man talking to someone, the cars beeping and speeding down the road "hello, its P.C Brian, i have a woman here, her car was parked on the side, she is in to much pain and cant talk, please order a amulance and other police here for her car right away" then a load beep, my heart was still racing, still breaking, i thought i was going to die right there, the man started talking agine "hello, is this Alice" He asked "oh Alica, yes im P.C Brain, your friend Lyn-Z, please can you meet us at the hospital, i found her in her car, she is out now, but keeps screaming, he noses is-" he stopped "oh really, does she no about this?" i heard him speaking agine "right well, i need to get her to the hospital right away, the ambulance and my other coliges are here now, ill see you there-" then nothing, complit silent, until a door slam and then the man who help me started talking agine "ermm, i dont no if you can hear me, but, i phoned Alice and she told me that the other night she found a lump on your, chest, she didnt tell you beacuse she was scared but, she told me to say that she Loves you and that she is very sorry about what happend before, now, ill see you when you wake up" I couldnt make out what the other there was saying, i heard myself scream, but i couldnt stop myself, the pain got worse, my heart got louder, then nothing agine, silence like a minet or how ever long ago it was, have i just died?

Alica

shit shit shit shit, i couldnt think, my baby, my beautiful Lyn-Z, what if she had died, who was that man on the phone "Alica, sit down, please, ill buy you a coffee" ray got up and went over to the matchines, Frank mikey and ray call came with me to the hospital, i was hurting, i was think the worst, i could sit down, i kept on walking p and down the hall, "Alica, please, you need to stop, she will be fine, its ok honey" Mikey stood up hugging me "everytime were with you somthing bad happends, we can go throw one day without someone dieing" I cryed onto him "nobody has died, she is fine, and yes, we need to have a night without pain, now, just sit down, drink this, its good" he help me down and ray gave me the coffee "any news" I asked Frank when he came back to us, he had gone to find out where she was, "im sorry, but the no nothing of-" he stopped when a bed with a girl came zooming past us "LYN-Z!" he shouted running after the doctors pushing the bed, "wait, please, i need to no" I shouted to them, one came up to us but the others and lyn-Z went into a room "lisen, this is going to be a shock, but lyn-Z has cancer and she needs looking after, but right now, we need to get to her, see if we can beat this fight right now ok" the nurse looked at us, then ran to the room that Lyn-Z had gone into "c-c-cancer" I whisperd "but her mum, she lost, Lyn-Z i going to loss her" i felt to the floor crying, "Alica, you no lyn-Z more then me, but, i know that she is stronge, and will beat this, i promise, she is going to alright" Ray smiled helping me up, frank was like me, on the floor crying loads, mikey was with him "my best friend, is fighting cancer, my boyfriend is in prison, Alica, she wont be able to deal with this, why is my life falling apart, the three people i love in the world, all going throw pain" he started crying, "guys, come on, she will be ok, as she said, there going to make her alright, lets get a coffee, make some cake or sothing, wait till we can see her" mikey help up frank, "i dont want to , i want to stay here, just incase" I had stopped crying but i was still crying inside "no, you need to come with us, we need to do sothing while we wait, make you look better then a panda for when you go in to her, like she said to frank, she doesnt want you upset" ray kissed my head and tryed to pull me up of the floor "no, im staying" I moaned "no, ill dragg you there, you need to have a drink, your ovs not going to come home so you need somthing that will save you till tomorrow" Ray grabbed y arms and pulled e across the floor "Lyn-Z, i love you" i whisperd when he pulled me past her room

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, right, i dont no what to do now, i no what will happend to gerard but i have no clue what will happend with Lyn-Z and Alica, please help, Reviwe, or tweet me my twitter thing is on my profile thing<strong>

**Also, thanks for reading :D**

**Rosie x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I Havent Put Anything For Agies, I Forgot About This Story, but dont worry, im back and will carry on with it now, i will be finished, i promise, but yeah, hope you like whats comming**

**Rosie**

* * *

><p>Ray<p>

Why Does all this happen, everytime we spend time with them, soemthing really bad happens and its always when me and mikey come, "Ray, Take me back please, what if she is awake, she will want me there, and im not with her, and shes lay there, scared, or what if she has 5 minets to live and im sat here, staring out this cupcake, Please let me go back" Alica Whisperd, "I'll Walk you back when you have something to eat or drink" I whispered back, i felt horrible, she was begging me just to let her go see her mabye dieing girlfriend and i wasnt letting her, "i dont want it, ill take it with me, please" i felt evil now, little tears were rolling down her crystle white skin, "ok, ill walk you down now" I stood up, Frank had feel asleep at the tabel, mikey stayed with him, "ill Walk him back Later, im just going to have one more coffee" Mikey stroked franks hair then went back to the till.

Alica

I Felt sick, like i had just killed someone, i think i was stood at the window from two hours at the max, "Ray?" I asked, he was stood next to me, holding my hand tightly "yeah" He didnt turn his head, just carried on looking at a girl the other side of the hall, "do you think she will be ok, im so scared, her mum didnt get thought it, what if she doesnt, she is so young, and i was a bitch to her the last time i saw her" I watched him. still at the window, "you wasnt a bitch, and lisen to me now, are you lisening?" he grabbed my face at looked at me, like he was mad at me "im liseing" I whisperd shyly "she will be ok, you got that, she will be fine, she will be great, better then great, and one more thing-" he stopped Let go of me started walking back to the chairs "-im never wronge" he finished, I was serpized, shocked even, Ray had just, i dont even no him that much and he talked to me like i was saying something so stupid over and over agine, that he just wanted to scream, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!  
>"Hello, im Doctor Andy, you Alica and frank?" the doctor came up to us, "erm, no, im ray, ray toro, is everything ok?" Ray Shock the doctors hand "well, that depends on what you mean by ok" he let go of rays hand, i was thinking the worst, "OH MY GOD JUST SAY IT!" i screamed "Alica, Its ok" ray hugged me "im sorry, Lyn-Z wont die, but she wont be well right away, she is awake now-" i didnt want to hear anything els, i ran right into her room "Lyn-Z?" I asked looking at a girl on the hopital bed "Alica" She looked up at me, this wasnt my Lyn-Z she looked so diffrent, she had tubes all over her dark white body, she looked like a vampire in the shadows, she was so pale but also very dark, "what have they done to you, i swear when i die im going to shoot god for all of this" I lend over to her, putting my warm hand on her ice cold skin "dont be silly, im fine, im still breathing, still pulsing, not looking my best tho" she laughted "i love you, dont ever think i dont" I Placed my lips on hers, it felt like i was kissing death, "i know, im so sorry, i will-" i put my hand over her mouth so she couldnt say anything els, "you need to sleep, dont worry, ill be right here when you wake up, i promise" i kissed her one more time, not botherd about the odd feeling, this was my Lyn-Z the owner of my heart, even if she was going to live in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, or have to live in the hospital, i would always be with her "Ok, ill sleep, just stay" then her eyes closed, i felt a cold tear rolling down my face, i had got used to crying now, "how is she?" i heard Ray behind me, "you was right, your never wronge, she is fine, better then fine, she is going to be ok" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, he kissed the top of my head then frank and mikey walked in<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Frank

I hadn't been to see Gerard for two days now, i had to go, tell him what was happening, but LynZ she was so ill, and Alica, never moved from her, the doctor wanted to do a cheak up on her from not eating or drinking, but still, never left, "I'll be on hour, no longer, i promise, ill leave my phone on" I hugged them both then went to my car, I went right to the prison and to gerards cell, he looked ill aswell, "Gee? are you ok?" i Whisperd Throught the bars "FRANKIE!" he screamed when he saw it was me "sorry, erm, ill go get a copper, i need to talk to you" I tryed so hard not to cry, it was to hard tho, i went to the front desk, whiping the tears from my face, "excuse me, please can i speek to Gerard Way, its kinda important" i ask "one second, he is on suiside watch, so you will have to be cheaked first, please come round to my office" the police walked from the deck and into a little room, i couldnt even, What the fuck, suiside watch?

"SUISIDE WATCH! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GERARD!" I screamed in his face when we was finally able to talk, "im sorry, but its hard in here, you didnt come and see me, i thought somthing bad happend in school, or that you wasnt botherd for me, it was stupid, im losing it frankie, im screrd" we was both trying not to cry now, his eyes were so red, his face was blochie from where he had aready been crying, "gerard, im so sorry, but somthing bad has happend, im sorry, really, i will try and see you as much as i can, mikey and ray will come aswell-" I stopped there, his face, "Whats happend? Tell me frankie, what about Alica and Lyn-Z?" i couldnt help it then, i burst into tears, "Frank? Tell me, please, your making me worried" Gerard wrapped his arms around me tightly, "its Lyn-Z, shes in hospital, been there all weekend, she has, ermm, she has-" "SAY IT!"

_"Cancer" I whisper it, i couldnt say the word out loud "Cancer? you didnt just say cancer, she cant, how? why? she was fine, what? when? Fuck You god" Gerard punched the tabel and stormed up and down the cell "Gerard, Carml Down, do you want us to go get, miss-" the police started but gerard just shouted No, Then Sat in the corner "Gee? she will be fine, the doctors are trying there hardest, were all taking turns sitting with her, apart from Alica, she wont move from her side, hasnt slept in two days, not drank or ate since friday" I carried on he was getting more mad, i got up and took his hand "im sorry, but i think i have to go, ill try and come back later, i wont take my turn of sleeping, ill come here with you, i promise, you just need to calrm down" I kissed him soflty, the stood back up walking to the door "wait, im sorry, i...im just shocked, i cant help it, please, five more minets, i love you, miss you, need you" He spun me back around and pressed hard on my lips, untill the police started coughting out of akwardness, "right, its time to go mr. Iero, gerard, to your cell please" one police man said, taking Gerards arm, "wait, please, i need to talk to him" Gerard took my arm, then the second police took my other "sorry son, but theres nothing els to say, your not aloud visitors when it isnt visiting time, we only let him now becasue it was importen" then he was gone, "goodbye mr. Iero" _

_On my way back to the hospital i went to Alicas house and got some fresh clothes and her Ipod and other stuff she might need, then to mikeys and rays, they shared a flat so it didnt take as long, then back to mine, my mum was asleep on the couch, so i tryed to be more quite, but i woke her up, "sorry mum, i tryed not to wake you" i smiled when she sat up "why, i wanted to see you, when was the last time you had a shower? or had somthing proper to eat? or changed? or even had some sleep?" she hugged me tightly, "thats was i came from, clothes, and i have little napps in the hospital, we take turns, and im fine with the vending matchine food" i giggled "well, i have some pasta lefted from before, ill put it in a box so you can take it with you, how is she?" the smile went, "she is getting better, bit by bit, hopfully comming home next week" I started walking upstairs to my room when my phone started ringing._

_"Hello?" the number was unknown "hello, this is P.C. Brian, We are letting Gerard Go early, but he has to do some comminty stuff and will be in cort some time next week, please may you come and get him right away" "WHAT! SURE! YES! thank you so much" then he hung up "who was that?" my mum asked comming into my room "the Police, they want me to go get gerard, he has been let out for abit, has to do comminty things and cort still but can come home till then, i need to go get him now, I Love you" I kissed her cheek, grabbed my bag and ran to my car, i throw in my things then somthing hard hit my head, "OW!" i screamed falling to the floor, "hey Frank, where you been, we missed you" I heard a voice laught, Great, just what i needed, "Get up, faggot" i hard pain hit my in my stomach "piss off Liam, im not in the mood" i moned, "oh, your not in the mood, ok we'll just come back another time then, when have i ever let you talk to me like that hey" another hit over my head "please, i have to go somwhere" "where? hell mabye" one of his mates laught with him "i need to go, just go away" I tryed getting up but he pushed me back down "what dont you like about me Iero?" he bent down over me, placeing his hand on my sholder, "nothing, just please"  
>"no, there is somthing, why you hating on me?" HE pulled me up and pinned me aginst the the wall across the road from my house, "is it... my good lucks?" he punched my face hard as he spoke "or mabye, because you have a crush on me?" My stomache "or mabye, its my cock size?" then the hardest he could, my balls "wait, i think i'v got this wronge, you dont hate me, sorry" then he was gone, i heard them all laughting as the walked away "dick" I shouted to them, but they didnt hear me, i cralled back to my car anf got in quickly before they came back<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Gerard

I was aloud out, I had to stay in for a month but i'v been in here a week, just a week, and i killed a man, "I'v phoned someone to come get you, they should be here any minet, start getting you things, if you have any" P.C. Bob said walking past me, he didnt stop just carried on walking down the cells, i didnt care, i was getting out of here, i got to see Frankie and Alica and Mikey, and Lyn-Z, i had to go see her first thing.  
>I started putting all my drawings in the black bag that mikey game me with my toothbrush and stuff in, then started throwing my real things in like my tooth brush and stuff like that, i didnt have much, i was in prison, what would i have needed, i was so happy to be finally getting out.<p>

I had been waiting now for half-an-hour, "exsuce me, but is it tonight that im going home?" I asked one of the police on pratroll, "i think so son, ill go see whats keeping your pick up" "thanks" as soon as she walked throw the doors to the front desked i saw frankie comming in the main entress, i smiled and waves at him, but he just looked at me, like he was worried and in pain, "frankie?" i mouthed at him, then he just clasped, "FRANK!" i screamed to him, loads of people started gathering round him "let me out, i need to get to him! LET ME OUT!" I shouted, but nobody even looked at me, apart from the other guys in cells around me, i started punching the wall of my cell, i needed to calm down if they was still letting me out, i sat on my bed, taking slow breaths then my ""teacher"" came "gerard, come with me please" she unlocked my door then held out my hand for her to hold, but i just looked at her till she started walking "wait here, ill go see if he is ok now" then she lefted, i was back in the room i was before with frank, i didnt like this, i started walking up and down untill the door opend, "frank? what? you was fine before, what happend?" i hugged him tightly "ermm, i havnt been home for a while right, nipped back, some dicks were waiting for me, i got the week in one sadly" he laughted, trying to make it into a joke, "come on, ill drive, do you want to go back to the hospital?" i asked walking back to the desk, i had my bag over my shoulder and franks hand in mine, the police looked at us both in horror, but i didnt care, i was back with frankie, that all that matter

Untill we got to the hospital, "lynZ?" i asked popping my head round the door "GERARD! HOW! WHAT? NO?" she shouted like she does "hey, how are you" I smiled at her, giving her the biggest hug i could without hurting her "im fine, never better now, everyone i love is here, your just what i needed" she smiled, a tear in her eyes "franklin? how did you get him out?" Alica asked smiled aswell "i didnt, well, i picked him up and-" he was stopped by everyone stering at him in shock, "what the fuck happend to your face?" Ray asked "ermm, i fell, down the stairs, at mine, i went to get some clean stuff, i went to everyones house" he stutter, everyone could tell he was lieing, i knew what had happend, every word, i made him tell me in the car, but he made me promise not to go near them, bitch.

"Im just still shocked you here, i cant belive this, im just" Lyn-Z started crying agine, "exsuce me, hello, can i speak to alisha please" the doctor asked "its Alica and sure" Alica giggled walking out the room, we all sat there smileing and laughing to each other then a load speak from outside "YOUR NOT JOKING, OH MY GERARD THANK YOU!" alica shouted "did she say Oh My Gerard?" I ask "its a new thing" frankie winked at me "GUYS I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" alica was still shouting when she came in "loads of blond chicks are in bikinis outside and there looking for somewhere to stay tonight?" Mikey Asked, everyone just looked at him in a "wtf you on about" look "NO, EVEN BETTER! LYN-Z CAN COME HOME TOMORROW!" she started dancing round the bed "really? your honest?" Lyn-Z Sat Smiled shocked, "really, we have to leave in five minets while they shower you get stuff ready sleep and stuff but i'll be here at 8:30 in the morning ready to take you home" Alica kissed her pressing hard on her lips, you could tell how happy they was, "i love you, and will be the first visitor in he morning, i have to leave tonight, but your comming back with me tomorrow ok" alica smiled, i noticed a tear roll down her cheak then everyone hugged Lyn-Z and leafed "im so glad your out, i missed you, even if i hardly know you" Lyn-Z smiled when it was my turn to say bye, "i missed you to, i think i missed you the most after frankie, fuck my parents, ill see you tomorrow" I hugged her tightly then took frankies hand and we went back to my place, mikey was already there and when we opened the door he just jumped on me, pushing me to the floor "what the fuck dude" i laughted "Shut up, Im So Sorry, Your my brother, my best friend i dont care if you fuck dudes, im sorry ok" "its ok, im not botherd honest" i hugged him tightly "awww, brother love" frankie smiled looking at us both on the floor "right, now i have said hi to family, time to say hi to my beatiful boyfriend, and my much loved posters that are in my room, lets go say hi to them" i took frankies hand and ran down the stairs to my room, locking the door and pulling frank close to me "i have missed you so much" he whisperd, kissing me softly "i missed you a whloe load more baby" i kissed his back, pressing hard that we fell back onto my bed.


End file.
